


I'll Never Let Go, Frank...  AKA: Titanic in the Trans Am

by SerenityXStar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Bandom - Freeform, Blurred Canon, Comedy, Cracky, Killjoys but also band guys, Long suffering Mikey, M/M, MCR, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you for serious with this shit?  Like fucking Titanic, for real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Go, Frank...  AKA: Titanic in the Trans Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely, totally, 100% to be blamed on Jenna, my awesome net-wife. We were joking around and one comment let to another and my brain went Ah ha! And it just had to be written. Short, but cute with some nice slashy goodness. So, read, comment and enjoy! (This is pretty much a crackfic. You've been warned)

It was fucking hot in the Trans Am. It was usually fucking hot, but right now… especially so. The sun had finally gone down, and without the searing ball of flame, the desert was cooling. The temperature difference outside compared to the steamy interior conspired to fog the windows of the car.

Clothes were strewn across the front seat, a riotous pile of discarded color, a pair of jeans caught between front and back. The two figures in the back seat paid them no mind, bare to the thick, humid air. Frank could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and he shrugged a shoulder up in an attempt to brush its tickling movement away. The shift caused his rhythm to falter slightly, hips angling just enough and Gerard was arching up and hissing under him.

Gerard threw out a hand, scrabbling for something to hold on to, his legs already wrapped around Frank’s slim hips. His hand hit the steamed up window, fingers splayed wide. He arched again, hand sliding up slowly before slipping away to the side, leaving a smeared print behind, the only blemish on the foggy white glass. His head lolled as Frank kept moving, deep and quick, though his eyes snapped open at Frank’s startled, breathless chuckle.

“Are you for serious with this shit? Like fucking Titanic, for real.”

Gerard’s cheeks colored, going darker than the flush of arousal already pinking them. He spluttered in between pants, trying to swat at Frank while he clung to him. “S-shut up, asshole! It’s not- Ah! Fuck, Frank, right there- s’not-“

“Neeear.. faaaar… where eeeeeeeever you are!” Frank warbled between giggles and harsh breaths, his melody ruined further by the strain of keeping his rhythm going.

“You fucking- nnngah!“ Frank’s fingers wrapping around Gerard’s cock had his words trailing off into a high, reedy, desperate sort of noise.

He couldn’t keep up the laughing anymore, but he was still grinning, the bastard. “Where’s my necklace, Gerard?”

A sharp series of thumps on the trunk had Frank glancing back for just a moment, cataloging and dismissing the noise.

“Oh my god, come on you guys! Hurry the fuck up!” Ray scowled, his hair bobbing menacingly. Mikey was next to him, one arm crossed over his chest, the other bent so he could keep a hand firmly over his eyes, shoulders high.

“Fuck,” Mikey muttered, toes turned inwards slightly, discomfort radiating from his hunched form. The car gave a little rocking shudder and a keening wail could be heard through the glass and metal, clearly Gerard’s voice. Mikey made a choked sort of noise like a strangling duck and his free arm flew up, hand covering an ear, trying to block out the noise.

“I have to sit on those seats!” Ray called, waving his arms around and thumping the trunk again. He only got another string of muffled moans and curses in response.

Mikey suddenly turned on his heel and walked briskly away, eyes and one ear still covered, all but shouting as he walked. “That’s it! I’m getting a motorcycle Ray! Fucking watch me! Even if I have to fight off twenty Dracs by myself! I don’t care what Gee says about my driving, I’m never getting in that car again! Every time I even look at it now all I’m going to hear is- is- Ugh!”

Frank just grinned down at Gerard, sweaty and flushed and fucking beautiful.

Gerard bared his teeth, growling as he arched, a hand snapping up to the back of Frank’s neck. “I’ll give you a fucking necklace. A pearl necklace, you little asshole!”

Ray could see a mad flurry of shadows behind the opaque glass and hear shouting. Sounded like Frank.

“Motherfucker! You just came all over my fucking throat!”

With a grimace and a mental note to wipe down the entire interior of the car with whatever disinfectant he could scrounge up, Ray walked away.


End file.
